


(W)hole in my Heart

by Twinkledash



Series: Double for Less [1]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Spoilers, ten bucks says u guys are gonna HATE me for that title, the major character death is past dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkledash/pseuds/Twinkledash
Summary: One day little Izuku Midoriya grabbed his bug net, gave his mother a goodbye kiss, and said he was going into the forest with his best friend Kacchan. This was normal.One day little Izuku Midoriya came home with a broken net clenched like a staff, gave his mother a teary-eyed hug, and said that he was going to be a pirate. This, as Inko Midoriya would soon learn, was the new normal.AN: im really sick and this idea came to me in a fevered state; so i of course immediately wrote it down





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the devil's dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006667) by [SSAerial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAerial/pseuds/SSAerial). 



It takes longer than I’d like to admit for me to finally remember. I could stretch _(Stretch huh? Guess someone long gone is still on my mind.)_ out the truth and say that I was always subconsciously aware. Aware from the moment I was born to right here and now in this riverbank, but I was never one to make excuses. In either life really. So while embarrassed about not realizing sooner I’m more than willing to admit to my ignorance.

The trigger for these memories was surprisingly simple, or maybe not surprisingly, I’ve long since learned to appreciate the simple.

 

Simple like smiles and straw hats. Simple like a brotherhood bound by sake.

 

I awoke to this day the same as any other before, blind to the past twenty years of my life not life. And same as every day previous, I had followed after Kacchan.

It always came back to that, one boy wholeheartedly following the other. Such a simple concept that somehow persisted through not one but two whole childhoods. It was my first memory in this life, and now it was the first memory of my old life.

Because surrounded by luscious forest, though much smaller and safer than the one I first grew up in, knocked to my knees in river water I watched my best friend-brother not yet brother walk away. And in his eyes, I saw an anger toxic enough to pollute this entire forest.

It was only in that moment, fighting off the tears of betrayal, that I thought to myself ‘Somehow, I remembered this the other way around.’

 

And with that one thought, an entire lifetime came rushing back to me.

 

I was little Izuku Midoriya aged four, and then just like that, I was someone more. Someone who was both adult and child; victim and abuser. Someone who was once known as the devil’s son.

Because I did, in fact, remember this scene... but one where I wasn’t the follower and instead the followee.

Another childhood that was so similar and yet so different from my current one. Instead of heroes and childhood friends, I once just had my own bitter self faced against a world that would prefer to see me dead and buried.

When Kacchan kicked me to the ground and spit words of blood and hatred in my face, I could finally remember doing just the same.

But what I know now, is that no matter how much I hurt or threatened my-

~~_annoyancebrotherSAVIOR_ ~~

-he always got back up and followed after me. Time and time again.

Even when I never gave him a reason to care _(about someone as horrid as me)_ he still followed. And no matter the blood or bandages he was cloaked in; he still always wore that same damned smile.

Always smiling like he wasn’t in pain; always smiling like I wasn’t the one who put him in that pain. So when I looked at Kacchan and saw myself...

 

I stood to shaky knees and did just the same.


	2. dont try this at home kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I also know now, is that no matter how much I hurt or threatened my-
> 
> annoyancebrotherSAVIOR
> 
> -he always got back up and followed after me. Time and time again. 
> 
> Even when I never gave him a reason to care (about someone like me) he still followed. And no matter the blood or bandages; he still always wore that same damned smile. 
> 
> Always smiling like he wasn’t in pain; always smiling like I wasn’t the one who put him in that pain. So when I looked at Kacchan and saw myself...
> 
> I stood to shaky knees and did just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnnnggg i meant to get this chapter out earlier but whateverrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> i should be able to update quicker from now on tho (unless my health takes another random nosedive)
> 
> also uh quick trigger warning for child endangerment- no one is seriously hurt but still

Deku has been acting weird lately; weirder than normal that is. Not that I’ve been paying close attention to the annoying termite, but with how glued he is to my back it’s hard not to notice him.

It seemed to be his stupid goal at the moment; the fucking pest refused to leave me alone.

 

Ever since that day at the riverbank where the quirkless fuck pitied me (and how dare he, looking down at someone so far above him) he seemed all the more persistent. Constantly at my heels like some lost fucking duckling.

His quiet footsteps and not so quiet queries had become my own personal background noise. No matter where I went or what I did; he was always right behind me.

  
Always looking down at me- but never actually meeting my eyes.

 

And that’s what pissed me off the most, not his persistence to some fake facade of friendship that our mothers had built up for us, but his odd cowardice.

Quirkless fucks like him knew fear; they were born into it. But this was… different.

 

Some days he would simply refuse to flinch at my barbed words or sparking hands, and other days the mere scent of smoke was enough to send him reeling.

  
Most of the time he was Deku, my quirkless childhood friend who lived to pester me, but every once in a while when I looked at him… I couldn’t recognize whoever he had become.

He was an enigma in human skin. An enigma who watched me with a gaze of fire and guilt.

 

This Deku unnerved me, he made me want the normal Deku back. But somehow deep in my gut, I knew that the Deku I grew up with was gone, and somehow I knew that I was the one that killed him.

I’m sure that if I cared about the dumb fuck, I probably would have been riddled with guilt over this fact. But as is? I just wanted to be away from this freak of nature.  
At first, I screamed at him, begging this fraud wearing Deku’s skin to leave me alone. But no matter how loud or hoarse I became he would always simply refuse- shaking his head with unshaken vigor.

 

Then I tried hitting him. Surely, if I hurt him enough he’d learn that his place was away from me.

But just like an abused dog who only knew how to love, he always came crawling back to me. Always with those taunting grins and those equally taunting ‘Kacchan’s’, each time paired with a new bruise upon his face. Old dog new tricks my ass, you can’t even beat sense into a new one.

 

So for the first time in my life, I had tried the unthinkable; I ran. Not away from him, as that would imply me a coward. Instead, I just simply ran, without goal or direction. All the while he simply copied me, refusing to let me free from his unnatural presence. And in turn, both of us just kept running.

 

*

As was the case today... The old hag, also known as my mother, had asked (though it felt closer to a demand) me to go out to the nearby convenience store and grab her some things.

It was a common test of maturity in Japan; where someone of my age or older would be sent out on their lonesome to complete some boring everyday task for the first time. Of course, the neighbors and store clerks would be in on this gig, all armed with big smiles and fully willing to lend a hand if needed. Not that I’d need one of course.

 

Despite the patronizing nature of everyone I came across, this was just what I had been waiting for: a chance to show my shit parents that I wasn’t some dribbling toddler.

So just like most pleasant experiences in my life, it shouldn’t have surprised me that Deku had found a way to fuck it up.

 

I’m sure the quirkless prick heard about my upcoming expedition from Aunty Inko, and subsequently decided to tag along; with or without my approval. I didn’t need his goddamn help and that’s final.

So today, I found myself running out through our neighborhood, currently trying to outspeed the Deku nipping at my heels. Weaving through the sea of adults that plagued my path. Even now I could hear his near constant apologies aimed at whichever adult he had bumped into in his mad chase for me.

 

“Kaaaaacchan!” Gritting my teeth at the reminder of his apparent speed, I pushed myself further ahead. “Kacchan wait up!”

 

“Shut the FUCK up DEKU, and LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!” I snarled out in between laboring breaths. Passerby adults gasped and almost instinctually reprimanded me but fuck them too, I can say whatever I want.

 

From behind me, I could hear him groan and with a cursory glance, I could see it was from annoyance and not exhaustion. Well same here you little green bastard, I hadn’t even broken a sweat yet.

 

“I don’t know why you’re making this such a big deal.” He whined. “I just wanted to check out the new donut stand with you.”

 

He spoke with a pout childish enough to further infuriate me. God, who did that asshole think he was, we were basically five now. It was long since time for him to grow the hell up.

As the two of us darted through the sunlit streets, I noticed an alleyway not far up ahead. Plan quickly forming in my mind with a smug grin, I made sure to keep out of his line of sight, using whoever was close enough as a human shield against his piercing gaze.

 

So while I hid behind a fancy pantsy business man’s overwhelmingly imposing form, I could catch sight of a green mop of hair overshooting past me. Unable to resist a triumphant laugh, I sped off out into the alleyway.

 

“Wha- Oh Kacchan!” Shit. He heard me. Well whatever, this lead was just the thing that I had been waiting for.

 

Though instead of the free pathway I had expected, I found myself cornered into a dead end. For right before me was a chain link fence with a heavy metal padlock. Double shit.

 “Hey did you get turned around? The donut stand isn't this way.” Triple shit. Also, I absolutely did NOT jump at the sudden voice at my right.

 

The little shit had managed to catch up to me in my short-lived stupor.

Refusing to look at the nuisance right beside me, I decided to chance it. Clenching my palms and allowing the familiar sweet scent of nitroglycerin to come forth, I ignite my palms with the pure intent of launching myself up and away from Deku.

 

I’ll admit that I sprang up with more force than I intended, probably because of the excess of sweat I had built up for myself while dashing, and near hit the fence face first instead of flying over it.

 

But with the skills that I knew I had at my disposal- I quickly righted myself in the air before grasping onto the chains.

 Looking down I realized that I didn’t get as much air as it seemed I did and that I was only halfway up the obstacle between me and freedom from Deku.

 

“Woah!” Aforementioned little fucker was about to burst from excitement. Even without looking at him I could still feel the sunshine from his grin. “Kacchan that was so cool, how did you figure that you could fly with your quirk!?”

 

In truth, I didn’t, but there was no way I was gonna tell him that.

 

Outwardly, I sported a cocky grin as I continued to climb up the fence by hand. Inwardly, I cursed at how my body stung from the sudden impact of my previous stunt.  
Luckily, the idiot Deku was so absorbed in his praise for me that he didn’t even seem to realize that I was finally escaping his slimy grasp.

 Before I knew it, I had found myself on top. The hem of my shorts got caught on the cut off chain links for a moment but I fixed myself before Deku could see my mishap.

  
Launching myself off, lighting my palms once again to slow my descent, I landed in the stereotypical superhero landing (which I definitely didn’t do on purpose shut up). Once righted I turned back towards Deku in order to brag-

 

“Oh wow, you made this look easy…”

 

-Only to see that, despite his weak and quirkless nature, he was already halfway up the fence himself.

 

“DON’T YOU EVER GIVE UP!?!” I huffed out in between short breaths; anger all directed at his borderline superhuman persistence.

 

“Not when there’s food involved no.” The little shit said smartly all while he climbed higher.

Knowing that my lead on him was now short-lived and growing shorter every second, I broke out into a hurried dash despite my exhausted state. Behind me, I could hear Deku complain yet again about how I was leaving him, but I didn’t dare take the time to mind his words.

 

Once on the other side of the street it took a moment or two or relocate myself- but I quickly recognized that bike shop with the peeling piss yellow painted sign and knew where I was headed.

 

The convenience store was just two blocks away and if I got there before Deku, I could consider this outing a win. So with newfound determination, I pressed forward towards my well-earned victory. Not that there was any doubt of that in the first place.

Behind me, I heard shaking chains and feet landing heavily and at that moment I knew in my heart of hearts that Deku would catch up soon.

 

I pushed myself through the gap between a sickly sweet couple’s legs and ignored their subsequent cries of shock. As I followed a crowd of people across the street underneath the green light that signaled ‘Go’, I could see Deku getting caught up in the crowd.

 

He was stuck just for long enough for the light to turn yellow, then just as he pushed himself free, the street lamp turned red.  
Heaving my breaths out, I met Deku’s eyes from across the street. He was equally as winded as I, but nonetheless a loser. I puffed my chest out in pride and took a moment to savor in my success.

Across the street Deku still refused to acknowledge his loss, and instead, put a hand to his chin in thought as he looked towards the traffic before him. Ignoring his confusing behavior, something that I had grown used to doing, I turned and left towards the store.

 

Too bad I didn’t stay for a moment longer, If I did then I would have seen the glint of defiance in that fiery green gaze of his.

 I was only alerted by the growing crowd of shock that echoed throughout both sides of the street. In confusion, I turned back to look at the source of all this commotion.

 

Just in time to spot Deku nose dive underneath an SUV. The stupid fuck had run out into ongoing traffic.

 

I’m not sure how long I stood there in shock, watching my regrettable friend duck and weave in between cars before he miraculously stood before me with a grin planted upon his unscathed face. It’s only after sharing this moment with me that he returned to his senses, with widening eyes he turned back towards the mass of scared adults he had just bypassed.

 

“I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!” He shouted with a low bow, hands tucked stiffly at his sides.

I was not often left without words, my family could fully attest to this fact, but perhaps for the first time in my young life, I had found myself speechless.

 

But as Deku held a finger up to my face and scolded me for leaving him behind, as if I was the one in the wrong rather than the child who just ran into traffic, I was left floundering like a fish out of water at the sight before me.  
It’s only after a second or two of shock that the words long since embedded in my brain forced their way out.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?”  
Needless to say, that was the day where I first lost against Deku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one piece characters are so feral that bakugou has to be the sense of reason in this fic

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy like the story? feel free to follow me at my tumblr @tddashie.


End file.
